Fiducials are optically recognizable features often used in computer vision applications. Common fiducials include grids of black and white blocks of a fixed size, which may be randomly generated. Applications for fiducials may include localization, tracking, and detecting the orientation of objects marked with these features, including robotics, printed circuit board manufacturing, printing, augmented reality, and automated quality assurance.